Kai Yamanaka
Kai Yamanka (山中会, Yamanaka Kai), is a member of Konoha's Yamanaka Clanand a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Personality Kai is level-headed, focused, and extroverted woman, who is very leadership-oriented. She can become very easily concentrated on topics, projects or discussions and often works best under pressure. Some have remarked that she comes off as intense is some situations, and is hard to understand and communicate with when focused. Many have remarked on her skill and love'' of taking a leadership role. In times of crisis, she puts all her focus in team strategy, giving orders, and keeping everyone and and everything together. Her friends remark that despite her extroverted and sometimes intense moments, she is supposedly "the least competitive person in the entire Land of Fire", according to her friends. When challenged to a fun match or game, she will give a bemused and embarrased look and won't even try to win. Kai is also easily swayed by her friends, often saying that her trait of being open minded might be being abused. While fighting, she will focus mainly on her team it's teamwork, and fulfilling the mission without making fighting into a competition or rushing into a fight straight up without a plan. On missions, she appears determined, sometimes unnervingly focused, and tries to be a reliable and leader-like figure. Casually around others she appears calm or bemused, and often talkative. Unusally, she doesn't get easily offended when her short height is brought up, only becoming annoyed if it's mentioned repeatedly. Appearance Kai yamanaka.png|kai's casual attire. Kai is a quite short person, standing just above five feet, with thick pale blonde hair past shoulder length often worn in a bun or a low ponytail with bangs loosely framing her face. She has pupilless brown eyes. As a child and and a genin, she wore a high-collared blue shirt, cut off at the waist, with a tigher black shirt underneath, a matching blue skirt with black shorts underneath, and black boots. Her hair is much shorter, and it is pulled over to one side of her face, and held in a short ponytail over her left shoulder. As a Chūnin, she wore a high collared black sleeveless shirt trimmed in purple, a large dark red piece of fabric wrapped around her waist twice with the remainder left to hang around her waist and right leg, and tight black pants. She also donned tall black sandals and black arm bands that cover her lower arm, with fishnet gloves under them. On duty during Part I, she wears her previous outfit with a Konoha flak jacket and metal protectors strapped to her legs and arms. She wears her grey forehead protector around her head. Casually, she wears a black shirt cut off below her waist, dark red loose pants, and strappy, very short sandals. .During the 4th Shinobi World War, she wears the stardard Konoha uniform with a flak jacket, and dons the Allied Forces headband. Abilities Sensory Perception Like most members of her clan, Kai is a sensor-type, able to identify or notice changes other's chakra, or even transmit sensory images to other through direct contact. Ninjutsu Yamanaka Clan Techniques Having been taught the hiden of her clan, she is skilled in mind-affecting techniques. She most frequently relies on the Mind Body Disturbance Technique, using it to hack into opponent's nervous systems to gain control of their bodies, as the Mind Body Switch Technique is hard to use in fast-paced battles. She has also shown proficiency in the Mind Body Transmission Technique, mainly using it to communicate strategy to her team. However, she stated that her cousin's use of the technique is much more advanced in strength and range than her own, showing amazement at the whole Shinobi Alliance being connected under it. This later inspired her to improve her own telepathy's distance. She also seen very successfully using the Mind Clone Switch Technique. Summoning Technique Kai is able to summon several different kinds of birds, most often birds of prey. They mainly act as spies, and she is seen communicating telepathically with them, and sometimes switching minds with them to relay and extract information and images. She is also able to summon birds large enough to ride on them. Nature Transformation She is also proficient in Yin and Lightning Release, and hinted at the fact that she is therefore able to use Lightning Release techniques and some genjutsu, but this has never been shown thus far in the series. Kenjutsu She is noted to be very skilled in sword wielding, having shown considerable speed and skill in parrying, blocking, and making fatal injuries in only a few strokes. She states that she is equally skilled with a tantō as with a regular-sized sword. Other Skills She is shown to also be skilled in basic taijutsu, being able to evade, block, and outmanuver some opponets in hand-to-hand combat. She is also proficent in the Time Reversal Technique. She is also considered intelligent, coming up with battle strategy on the fly and recalling facts easily. Part I Part II Trivia *Kai (会) translates to "meeting" and Yamanaka (山中) means "in the middle of the mountain" or "in the mountain range." *She used to work in the Yamanka flower shop before her promotion to Chūnin. *According to the databook(s): **Kai's hobby is growing unusual flowers. **Kai's favorite foods are jiaozi and mangoes, while her least favorite are eggs. **Her favorite phrase is "If the blind leads the blind, they both fall into the ditch" (盲衆を引く, ''Mekura shū o hiku). Reference kai belongs to me, the naruto series and any content based off of it belongs to kishimoto and studio perriot. i do not claim to own anything besides my own writing and oc. Category:DRAFT